Chantage
by Yoruhime-PsychoCat
Summary: [Spideypool] - Deadpool décide de faire du chantage à Peter. Comment va-t-il s'y prendre. Va-t-il y arriver ?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chantage.

Couple : Spideypool

Univers : Marvel

Note : Je reviens avec un nouvel écrit. Je vous l'avais dit que je tentais d'envahir le fandom ? Non ? Et bien c'est fait ! En réalité j'écris parce que j'ai l'inspiration et la motivation. Ça peut repartir comme c'est arrivé alors j'en profite un peu ^^

J'espère que cet OS vous va vous plaire. Elle est plus courte que la précédente. Mais il y a possibilité d'une suite. Que j'ai déjà imaginé, mais seulement si vous la souhaitez ^^ sinon elle restera juste dans un coin de ma tête et j'écrirais autre chose !

P.S : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique.

Chantage.

Deadpool pensait être le plus grand génie au monde et était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Alors non il n'avait pas gagné un an de chimichanga et de nourriture gratuite. De toute façon la plupart du temps soit on le lui offrait soit il le volait alors bon… Noté ici qu'on le lui donnait parce qu'il débarquait dans les petits commerces avec sa tenue de mercenaire. Qu'il était assez connu dans le coin et que la plupart du temps du sang gouttait encore d'une de ses nombreuses plaies… les commerçants avaient moins tendance à crier au vol dans ces cas-là…

Mais par contre il avait découvert l'identité secrète de Spiderman. Le héro qu'il suivait à peu près partout à cause de son costume qui lui faisait, d'après ses dire, un cul d'enfer! Et il avait eu l'idée de savoir qui était Spiderman sous ce masque. Il l'avait pris alors en filature et l'avait étudié sous tous les angles. Bien sûr ça n'avait pas était une tâche facile parce que le super héro protégeait bien son anonymat, mais contre un Deadpool déterminé et curieux, rien ne pouvait resté secret bien longtemps.

Ainsi Spiderman était en réalité Peter Parker. Et cela faisait une semaine que le mercenaire le savait. Il aurait voulu mettre en action la suite de son plan, mais il voulait d'abord observer l'arachnide dans son environnement naturel et savoir qui était ce p'tit gars sous ce masque.

Un p'tit gars qui se faisait emmerder par les gars de son bahut et qui n'était pas très populaire. Il avait un ami : Harry et c'était tout. Il tentait de perser dans la photographie par le biais du journalisme, mais ça ne rapportait rien et ne plaisait pas au jeune homme. Il faut dire que prendre des photos de people qui était bourré n'était pas en adéquation avec sa vision de la photographie, mais il n'allait pas tout de suite être envoyé sur le terrain pour faire de joli cliché de telle ou telle chose…

Deadpool avait aussi vu tante May qui heureusement ne connaissait pas la double identité de Peter sinon elle en aurait fait une crise cardiaque et Deadpool pouvait bien le parier sur sa main gauche… De toute façon elle pouvait repousser.

Après une semaine d'observation, le mercenaire se dit qu'il était tant d'agir et de mettre son plan à exécution. Il attendit un jour où il savait que May ne serait pas là et que Peter serait en train de faire le Spiderman acrobatique quelque part en ville pour s'introduire dans la chambre de l'adolescent qu'il connaissait déjà. C'était l'avantage quand votre proie était un étudiant et qu'on était extrêmement silencieux comme gars…

Il était donc dans le lit du jeune homme, toujours dans son costume rouge et attendait patiemment que l'autre se ramène. Empruntant par la même occasion un comics pour s'occuper. Sa licorne était sur le lit tandis que son sac était quelque part dans la chambre… il ne savait plus où il l'avait posé, mais l'avait. Et heureusement parce qu'il y avait des choses qui pouvaient lui être très utiles si Peter s'enlevait le bâton qu'il avait dans le cul pour se détendre un peu avec lui. Bien sûr le mercenaire savait qu'il avait peu de chance d'arrivée si vite à se stade, mais à la télévision il n'arrêtait pas de dire de sortir couvert alors il obéissait !

L'araignée n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de se manifesté en rentrant au bercail. Deadpool l'avait observé ouvrir la fenêtre rentrée par le plafond, aller jusqu'à sa porte pour la fermé avant de doucement redescendre au sol. Le mercenaire avait été subjugué par la précision des mouvements du plus jeune et la grâce qui en ressortait.

Dos à lui, Peter avait commencé par enlever son masque avant de s'attaquer au haut. Il allait s'attaquer au bas quand il entendit un long sifflement d'admiration. Surpris de ne pas avoir été prévenue par ses spiders sens et sans même y réfléchir il s'était vivement retournée pour tombé sur Deadpool. Ce dernier était tranquillement dans son lit à l'observer attentivement…

-Deadpool ?

-Hey Spidey ! Enfin Petey ! La forme ? T'as dégommé du méchant ?

-Comment tu es entré… Mais attend tu connais mon nom…

L'araignée s'était mise à paniquer. Le mercenaire connaissait son nom, bientôt toute la ville allait être au courant ! Lui qui avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne soit jamais révélée et ainsi protégé sa famille et ses amis de ceux qui lui voudraient du mal.. Tout avait été foutu en quelque minute par son manque de vigilance.

-Depuis une semaine si ça peut te rassurer.

Dans un premier temps oui ça le rassurait. Parce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait rien dit sinon il l'aurait su. Mais de l'autre cela ne sentait pas non plus bon. Le mercenaire qui avait une info primordiale contre lui et qui ne s'en servait pas c'était étrange ! Il se tendit d'ailleurs, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait. Même s'il commençait à apprécier la présence de Deadpool quand il était en mission. Il avait beau faire des conneries, il le couvrait toujours, le sortait de situation délicate et faisait l'effort de ne plus tué autant de méchants en sa présence !

-Tout doux ma mygale ! J'suis pas là pour te dénoncer ! Juste te faire du chantage.

-Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

-Voyons mon chou ! Je ne te demanderais jamais quelque chose que tu ne peux pas faire voyons !

-Qui est ?

-Si tu veux que je garde l'information pour moi, il faudra me payer pour ça ! j'accepte les baisers, les fellations, te baiser…

-T'es qu'un connard !

-Je sais, je sais ! Mais je vais être gentil et ne te demande que de t'embrasser ~~

-dégage !

-Oh… tu veux que je dise que tu es Spiderman donc ? Bon… bas je le dirais au bouffon vert.

-Salaud !

L'homme-araignée marchait cependant dans sa direction et lui avait enlevé son masque. Il n'avait jamais vu son visage réellement, mais il savait à quoi s'attendre. En effet il n'était pas rare qu'ils mangeant ensemble et que Deadpool relève lui aussi son masque. Alors il connaissait ses cicatrices et ça ne l'avait même pas fait reculer. Il avait ensuite posé ses lèvres sur celle de Deadpool avec assurance. Même si elle ne tenait que sur un fil et que c'était pour cacher qu'en réalité il n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine.

-Content ?

-Je m'attendait au moins un Frensh Kiss de t'à part ma mygale.

-Je ne suis pas ta mygale ! Tu n'es qu'un foutu connard profiteur et tu n'auras que ça pour l'instant !

-J'aurais plus ensuite ? Hum… Intéressant !

Peter s'était alors maudit. Il avait réalisé sa bêtise qu'après l'avoir dit… Bien sûr Deadpool n'avait rien loupé et il savait que ça allait le poursuivre un moment cette histoire… Foutu Deadpool ! Foutue identité qu'il fallait caché et foutu coeur qui battait trop vite ! Il ne savait même pas pourquoi !

Deadpool lui était heureux. Il n'avait pas encore réussit à le mettre dans son lit et il savait que ça pourrait se faire dans un petit temps mais il était plutôt satisfait de lui ! Son plan : « faire du chantage à notre arachnide adoré » avait été couronné de succès.

Fin

Merci d'avoir lu ! Si une suite vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me le me dire !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chantage

Couple : Spideypool

Univers : Marvel

Note : Voici la suite de Chantage comme on m'en a demandé une suite ^^

Merci au review de Kat. Ça ma grandement motivé à écrire la suite ! En plus du fait que ma meilleure amie Nyu en voulait une aussi ^^ D'ailleurs si je poste si tôt la suite c'est pour elle ! Bonne lecture ma Nyu adoré !

Chantage : chapitre 2

Depuis que Deadpool avait appris son identité secrète, Spider-man était condamné à voir Deadpool, Wade de son vrai nom, tous les jours. Pour leur baiser quotidien. La seule chose qui faisait que Spider-man n'avait pas encore cherché activement un moyen de tuer le mercenaire était sûrement du au fait que ce dernier lui laissait le contrôle de la situation.

En effet c'était Peter qui devait entamer les baisers et qui les finissait aussi. Et le mercenaire ne lui rappelait jamais, quand il venait, ce qu'il avait à faire. Peter n'avait même pas essayé une fois de faire semblant d'oublier pour voir si l'autre avait une réaction. Non, en général le plus jeune embrassait le plus vieux une fois celui-ci passait le pas de sa fenêtre. Tante May n'était pas dans la confidence.

Mais le mercenaire commençait à s'impatienter. Le héros l'embrassait certes de sa volonté, mais au bout de 10 secondes, toujours ces fichues 10 secondes, il s'écartait de lui et mettait fin au baiser. Le pire pour l'homme au multiple voie dans sa tête était qu'il savait que Peter avait, comme lui, envie de plus. Et il sentait qu'il ne ferait pas plus sans un petit coup de pousse de sa part. Heureusement qu'il sentait qu'il ne forçait vraiment pas Peter à l'embrasser sinon il aurait pu finir déprimé. Ce n'était pas dans son intention de forcer quelqu'un surtout que dans un avenir proche, il voudrait pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air avec l'autre sens qu'il pense ensuite qu'il l'avait violé ! Très peu pour lui et même si les cases étaient plutôt enthousiasme à cette idée ! De toute façon elles répondaient présentes à toutes les idées qui incluaient le sexe et Peter Parker dans l'équation.

*w*

Il se faisait tard et Tante May était déjà couchée depuis une heure. Peter planchait sur un devoir maison qu'il avait en réalité finie depuis une semaine… Mais voilà, Deadpool ne s' était pas encore montré pour récolter son paiement et… Et Peter l'attendait. Il savait que s'il allait se coucher, il ne s'endormirait pas temps qu'il n'aurait pas vue le mercenaire. Mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à se concentrer. Alors il avait recopié son DM au propre pour la 2 ème fois.

-Bonjour ma tarentule ! Avait salué Deadpool en rentrant un soir dans la chambre de Peter.

-Putain Wade ! Tu ma foutu la trouille de ma vie !

-Tes Spidey sens de t'ont pas dit que j'étais là ?

-Trop crevé, mais je n'arrive pas à fermé l'oeil.

-Oh ! Ma p'tite tarentule m'attendait pour son baiser du soir !

-Bien sûr que non crétin ! Avait grogné l'étudient en tentant de ne pas faire attention à la douce chaleur qui se répandait au creux de son ventre.

La plus jeune se lève néanmoins de sa chaise. Range ses affaires d'écoles dans son sac pour ensuite s'approcher du mercenaire qui s'était installé dans son lit. Il avait pensé à enlever ses chaussures, pas comme la dernière fois, ce qui lui avait valu d'être suspendu au plafond de l'araignée toute la nuit. Il avait été ballonné et n'avait pas pu bougé d'un centimètre.

-Wade… Avait soupiré le garçon, comprenant qu'il allait probablement devoir se mettre sur ses genoux.

Oh bien sûr il aurait pu se mettre à ses côtés, mais l'homme était plus grand que lui et il aurait été obligé de se mettre à genoux devant lui. La situation aurait donc été la même et Deadpool n'aurait fait aucun effort pour l'aider.

-Aller vient ici Baby Boy ! Le mercenaire avait en même temps tapoté ses cuisses. Le message était très clair.

Peter avait soupiré pour la forme, mais c'était comme même installé sur les genoux de Wade. Il ne savait pas que cette nuit, Wade allait lui demandait bien plus qu'un petit baiser qui durait 10 secondes. l'homme avait bien l'attention de grillé tout les neurones encore disponibles du super héros.

Spider-man avait donc enlevé le masque du mercenaire. Il détestait l'embrasser sans voir l'intégralité de son visage. Bien sûr il avait vu la frustration qu'il créait chez Wade quand il mettait fin à leur baiser et c'était comme un lot de consolation pour lui. Petite vengeance personnelle.

Puis il avait posé ses lèvres contre celle du mercenaire. Contente dans sa tête jusqu'à dix. Cela lui avait toujours permis de rester encré dans la réalité. Sinon il avait peur de se perdre et d'embrasser Wade plus longtemps que nécessaire. Et quand les 10 secondes furent écoulées, bien trop vite à son plus grand regret, il s'écarte du plus vieux. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pour une fois pas faire et alors que Peter s'apprêtait à se relever, les mains du mercenaire trouvèrent leur place sur les hanches du garçon.

-Pas si vite ma p'tite araignée. J'augmente le loyer à partir de maintenant ! Avait dit joyeusement l'homme en rouge.

-Ah..Ah oui ? Avait répondu incertain l'autre.

-Hum hum ! Yep ! French Kiss baby !

Peter avait alors reposé ses lèvres contre celle de Wade en frissonnant. Il sentait l'impatience montée en lui et avait envie de découvrir ce que cela allait amener comme nouvelle sensation. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il espérait aussi ne pas trop mal se débrouiller.

Après quelque seconde, il avait timidement passé le bout de sa langue contre les lèvres gercé de l'autre qui avait compris le message en ouvrant sa bouche. Permettant à leurs deux langues de se rencontrer. Et si avant Peter arrivait à maîtriser leur échange, il sentit qu'il perdait tout contrôle de la situation.

Son corps s'échauffait alors que Wade l'avait collé à lui en enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Il n'avait même pas mis ses mains à ses fesses ! Cependant sa langue n'était pas en reste et fouillait toute la bouche de l'étudiant. Ce dernier s'était accroché à ses épaules et se montrait bien plus enthousiaste qu'avant. Répondant et gémissant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Doucement, Wade se mit à faire glisser ses mains contre les fessiers du plus jeune qui ne s'en rendit pas réellement compte. Il était trop occupé à répondre au baiser de Wade. Ce dernier, une fois ses mains bien en place, avait doucement fait bouger le corps de Spider-man contre le sien. Frottant leur corps ensemble. Et de sa propre initiative, Peter avait accentué les mouvements en se frottant à lui sans retenue. « Il est chaud ! » avait gémi intérieurement Wade bien comptant que le jeune homme se prête au jeu.

Il y avait été doucement pour ne pas le fuir, mais maintenant il avait l'impression d'être la proie de son araignée. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas. Ils pourraient très bien s'envoyer en l'aire se soir, mais Wade voulait se venger de l'attente qu'il avait du supporté à cause, sûrement, de la conscience du héros qui avait maintenant lâché prise.

Quand il sentit clairement l'érection de l'homme-araignée se presser et se frotter contre là sienne, il sut que c'était le bon moment. Alors il avait mis fin au baiser. Regardant dans les yeux le garçon dont le regard était embrumé. Il l'avait retrouvé dans son lit pour être au-dessus de lui et alors que l'araignée croyait qu'ils allaient faire autre chose qu'il s'était interdit d'imaginé avant, Wade s'était relevé.

-On se revoit demain ma p'tit tarentule d'amour !

-Wade ! Nan tu peux pas me laisser… Enfin…

-Alors que tu bandes ? Oh si bien sûr ~~

Il était ensuite parti laissant seul Peter. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait, car en réalité il n'était pas là et son sourire se fit plus grand et limite flippant quand il entendit son araignée prendre en main son problème et se finir.

Se stupide chantage était vraiment intéressant. Lui qui pensait et qui voulait avoir l'homme rapidement dans son lit s'était retrouvé à patienter. Alors qu'il n'était pas connu pour l'être. Et faisaient maintenant durer les choses en longueur.

Et maintenant son objectif n'était même plus d'avoir simplement Spidey dans son lit. Non, il voulait que ce dernier fasse le premier pas. L'aguiche et l'entraîneur dans son propre lit. Est-ce qu'il allait y arriver ? Il n'en était pas sur. Sa patience n'était pas éternelle et son désir grandissait de jour en jour. Qui allait craquer en premier entre lui et Spidey était une chose qu'il allait savoir dans un avenir, il l'espérait, proche.

Fin

Si vous voulez une suite, n'hésité pas à me le dire !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chantage

Couple : Spideypool

Univers : Marvel

Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et qui ont laisser leur avis.

Désolé pour les fautes restants. Comme toujours, je reste dislexique et dysorthographique. Ma meilleure amie à relu ce chapitre.

Chantage : Chapitre 3

Une certaine araignée était en train de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Sa frustration était si grande, que tante May l'avait engueulé comme s'il était un gamin de 8 ans… Il faut dire qu'il l'avait probablement mérité à lui faire subir sa mauvaise humeur et ses remarques parfois blessantes. Il s'était excusé dans la foulée, mais le mal était fait et l'araignée ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle même… Ou à Wade.

Après tout c'était lui qui venait chaque soir le chauffer toujours un peu plus pour partir quand Peter bandait. L'obligeant à se finir lui même alors qu'il aurait eu envie d'aller plus loin. Et ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Wade avait bien l'intention de continué comme ça jusqu'à ce que son araignée prenne les devants et il ne pensait pas que ce jour allé arrivé si vite.

*w*

Il était une nouvelle fois tard et Tante May n'était même pas là. Depuis quelque temps, sa tante passait parfois ses vendredis chez une amie. C'était une très bonne amie à elle qui avait vu son dernier enfant partir pour la fac et ne pas revenir chaque week-end. Ce que la femme avait du mal à vivre étant encore très attaché à sa progéniture, alors que cette dernière prenait son envole. L'amie de tante May c'était sentie coupable, car elle savait que Peter restait seul chez eux, mais May lui avait dit un jour par téléphone que c'était une bonne chose pour le jeune homme, et qu'elle était presque sûre qu'il ne passait pas ses vendredis seul de toute façon. Lui donner un peu d'intimité pourrait être bon pour sa vie privée. La femme avait gloussé en entendant ça et Peter avait rougi comme une tomate. Heureusement il écoutait sa tante cachée dans sa chambre et seulement grâce à ses spiders-sens.

Il était assez tard et Peter était encore réveillé. Wade n'était pas encore apparu pour réclamer son dû ce qui arrangeait le jeune homme. Ce dernier revoyait son plan dans sa tête et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser et de rougir… Ce qu'il prévoyait de faire allait au-delà de ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait ensemble, et il n'était pas sûr que Deadpool apprécie… Et Peter n'avait pas envie de se faire décapiter pour ça ! Mais il était tellement frustré qu'il avait besoin au moins de ça pour faire diminuer la pression.

-Bonjour, bonjour ma tarentule adorée !

-Wade… Enlève tes chaussures et va sur le lit !

-On prend les rênes ce soir ? Avait questionné le mercenaire après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et son masque. Marchant en même temps vers Peter pour lui voler un baiser avant de partir s'installer sur le lit du plus jeune.

Ce dernier avait soufflé un bon coup pour évacuer le stress avant de grimper sur son lit pour rejoindre Wade et se mettre sur ses genoux. S'installant le plus confortablement possible, il avait ensuite encadré le visage du mercenaire de ses mains pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'autre.

Le regard de Wade s'était fait curieux. Il avait bien compris qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de plus ce soir. Est-ce qu'ils allaient aller jusqu'au bout ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il avait hâte de voir ce que lui réservait son araignée préférée.

Cette dernière était venue poser doucement ses lèvres contre celle du plus vieux. Puis il s'était reculé puis l'avait ré embrasser. Ce manège avait duré quelque instant. Jusqu'à ce que le mercenaire mécontente d'avoir si peux, plaque l'une de ses mains, jusque là restées le long de son corps, contre les fesses du jeune homme. L'autre s'était posé dans le milieu du dos du super héro et d'une pression lui avait fait comprendre de ce rapprocher de lui. Une fois pratiquement collé l'un à l'autre, Wade avait pu l'embrasser comme il le fallait. Conquérant rapidement la bouche du châtain avec sa langue et récoltant quelques gémissements en retour.

Voyant que son plan se mettait doucement en place, Peter s'était mis à rouler des hanches pour réveiller leurs deux virilités pressées l'une contre l'autre. Des deux côtés, leur anatomie s'était vite réveillée et des gémissements plus soutenus se faisaient entendre. Il y avait aussi des grognements quand leur queue était un peu trop pressée l'une contre l'autre.

Wade allait une nouvelle fois se défiler comme il aimait à le faire avant. Sauf que l'araignée ne le voyait pas sous cet angle… Rattrapant les poignets de l'autre, Peter avait arrêté d'embrasser Deadpool pour pouvoir le collé contre le mur. Le plus vieux avait regardé son araignée assez perplexe alors qu'il n'avait plus la possibilité de se dégager. Par précaution, Spiderman avait aussi fixé au sol les pieds du mercenaire l'empêchant de partir.

-Adepte du BDSM ma tarentule ? Avait demandé le mercenaire.

Wade n'était étrangement pas mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Il avait été attaché de nombreuses fois avant à sa tête de lit avec une jolie fille qui s'occupait bien de lui. Mais il n'avait jamais pu en retirer tout le plaisir qu'il aurait dû ressentir. Et il avait compris que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en l'autre et qu'il était trop vulnérable dans cette position. Après avoir reçus sa force sur humaine et ses pouvoirs de guérison, les rares relations sexuelles qu'il avait eu avec des filles passant outre son apparence, et qui s'était fini comme ce soir ne lui avait pas procuré de malaise. Car il savait, qu'il était facile pour lui de se dégager.

Wade n'aurait pas du se sentir si a l'aise, si en confiance alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour se délogé de l'emprise du super héro. Il était à sa merci. Et pourtant Deadpool savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Spiderman. Qu'il ne lui ferrai jamais de mal volontairement. Et le mercenaire voulait réaliser tous les fantasmes de sa tarentule. Si cela ce traduisait par être collé au mur, alors soit.

-J'en ai marre que tu joues avec moi avant de te barrer !

-Oh… Et tu vas me faire quoi ? Avait interrogé le mercenaire tout mielleux.

-Je vais commencer par te faire taire.

L'érection de Wade avait eu un sursaut d'anticipation caché au fond de sa combinaison moulante qui ne cachait rien de son état. Le tissu épousait même parfaitement les courbes de son sexe prisonnier.

Peter, qui n'avait rien remarqué, s'était levé. Les deux pieds de chaque côté de Wade et encrer dans le matelas le jeune homme sorti sa propre queue, dure, de son jogging. Il la présenta à la bouche du mercenaire avec un petit sourire sournois.

-Tu va bien t'occuper de moi ce soir Wade.

L'homme n'avait rien répondu. Il s'était contenté de lever les yeux, précédemment sur le sexe de sa tarentule, pour rencontrer le regard du plus jeune qui brillait de luxure. Peter avait alors pu voir un sourire malicieux se former sur la bouche de Wade qui le regardait avec une certaine insolence avant que ce dernier n'ouvre sa bouche et ne sorte sa langue. Invitant l'adolescent à poser sa queue sur cette dernière et à s'enfoncer dans sa bouche.

Chose qu'avait faite Peter. Wade c'était tout de suite mis à le pomper en utilisant divinement sa langue. C'était rapide, fort et dévastateur pour le plus jeune qui n'avait pas l'habitude à de telles sensations. Si bien qu'il avait dû se tenir au mur en posant son avant-bras contre la surface et son front contre son avant-bras. Et si au début c'était Wade qui faisait les mouvements sur la verge de Peter. Bien vite de dernier avait voulu un peu plus. Il voulu tout dominer et aller à son rythme. Avoir quelque chose de plus rude et soutenu que ce qu'il n'avait déjà.

Il avait alors attrapé la tête de Wade pour l'immobiliser et bougeait ses hanches lui même. Faisant disparaître sa queue entre les lèvres du mercenaire et parfois son gland butait au fond de la bouche du plus vieux. Peter, pas stupide non plus, y était allé en douceur avant d'aller un peu plus vite ne voyant pas de réactions chez son amant, qui lui auraient laisser dire que Wade n'était pas d'accord.

C'est après à peine une minute de doux va-et-vient dans la bouche de Wade que Peter se mis à besogner sans concession sa bouche. Gémissant fortement. Des bruits obscènes se faisaient entendre de la bouche du mercenaire. C'était si rude que la salive de Wade qui enduisait le sexe de Peter sortait de sa bouche par moment. Rendant la scène encore plus érotique.

Peter n'avait pas réussi à tenir bien longtemps. C'était sa première fellation et elle avait été aussi intense que le final. Le jeune homme avait finalement bloqué sa queue tout au fond de la gorge de Wade. L'étouffant presque. Avant de jouir de longs jets de sa semence qui glissèrent directement dans la gorge du mercenaire.

Quand l'araignée l'avait délivré, Wade avait un peu toussé. L'araignée l'ayant pas mal malmené. Ce dernier avait fini par s'échouer contre le matelas. Son sexe toujours à l'aire libre, mais il était tellement bien et satisfait qu'il ne se souciait de rien.

Quand Wade s'était remis, il observa son amant. Son visage rayonnait encore de l'orgasme qu'il avait eu et il n'avait pas honte d'avouer qu'il avait lui-même joui dans son pantalon. Ce qui serait une vraie plaie à nettoyer, mais cela en valait la peine.

Wade avait littéralement adoré que Peter le prenne pour sa chose et l'utilise pour son seul plaisir. Son seul regret était probablement qu'il aurait voulu voir la semence de l'autre lui remplir entièrement la bouche, pour savourer son goût. Ça serait pour une prochaine fois !

-Peter, tu me détaches ?

Ce dernier était revenu petit à petit dans la réalité et s'était senti paniquer… Et rougir … il n'avait jamais imaginé aller aussi loin avec Wade. Il avait certes imaginé que l'homme lui donnerait une fellation comme ça. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à utiliser sa bouche comme un vulgaire sex toy sans lui demander son avis. Et avec un rapide coup d'œil à l'anatomie du plus vieux, il remarqua qu'en plus celui-ci avait débandé… Se sentant au plus mal, Peter avait l'impression d'avoir violé le mercenaire.

-Je… Merde désolé…

-De quoi Baby Boy ? Lui répondu t-il surpris, voyant l'autre clairement culpabilisé et avoir honte de lui même/

-Je… je t'ai forcé à faire ça… Avait répondu Peter en détachant le mercenaire en même temps.

-Si tu m'avais forcé, je n'aurais pas hésité à mordre mon p'tit chou ! C'était un réel plaisir pour moi que tu m'utilises pour ton plaisir.

Une fois libre, Wade avait rapproché le jeune homme de lui alors que ce dernier tentait justement de le fuir.

-Mais… Tu as débandé et…

-J'ai jouis dans mon froc tu veux dire…

-Quoi ? Attends... Tu as joui… Mais quand ?

-Exactement ? Quand tu as balancé la sauce ! D'ailleurs la prochaine fois, laisse-moi profiter de tout ton sperme et ne me l'envoie pas direct dans le gosier !

-J'y penserai… Avait dit par automatisme le jeune homme alors qu'il était perdu dans un autre monde.

Il n'arrivait juste pas à croire que Wade avait apprécié. Qu'il avait même joui parce que lui même avait joui. Qu'il souhaite recommencer…

Fin

Merci de laisser une review si vous souhaitez une suite :D Ou si vous souhaitez me donné votre avis ! Sa compte beaucoup pour moi. Sur ceux, je vous laissez à d'autre passionnante lecteur dans le joyeux monde de et autre site de partage d'écrit :


End file.
